Our Strenght
by Stay22
Summary: She had to move on. Also he did. But she was close behind him, following him, chasing him, catching him. Will she accomplish her goal or is she going to be left again ? Only fate can decide..
1. 1st Step

After he was gone I felt awful.

I didn´t do anything.

I didn´t go out, I didn´t train and I barely ate..

Naruto was very worried, but I ignored him and also Sensei..

I felt like dying, well I exaggerated of course but I just felt left, no not only left but also thrown away, ´cause I did everything for him but he didn´t give me anything in return, except pain and sorrow.

But time won´t stop, so I pushed him and all my memories of him in the very back of my head and tried to move on.

Time moved on, already one year passed since he left.

Naruto left with Jiraya and so Kakashi paid all his attention to his missions.

I didn´t know what to do.

Until I saw Shishou, how she helped the wounded and her serious, but caring look, while she shouted at them.

So I pleaded her to teach me and she agreed.

I needed to get serious about retrieving him, I needed strength and I would get it, but only through hard training.

But she didn´t intend me to be so motivated about my training and soon after a year, she declared that now I should be as strong as her.

She told me about an old lady, which lives alone in an unknown forest..

Well, yeah it was unknown; it took me 2 whole weeks to find the little, shabby hut located in that enormous forest.

Politely like I am, I knocked at the door, after maybe a minute a small figure appeared.

White, short locks framed her old, rusty face, which showed me a little smile.

"So you´re Sakura-chan ?" the lady asked me.

That was the first time I met Obaa-chan, but she just wouldn´t tell me her real name.

"Just call me Obaa-chan, that´s fine," she said smiling lightly.

Well now you think, what could a little old lady do to a skilled Kunoichi..

Oh a lot, believe me.

Every day I had to train the tenfold I did, until Shishou taught me.

It was horrible, at the end of the day I could practically see my soul floating out of my body, flying towards heaven.

But she was an energetically granny, she was all smiles the whole day.

Maybe she was enjoying herself torturing me..

After 6 months I could already feel myself stronger, but only on the surface.

Nothing had changed in the inside of me.

I told her about my wish becoming stronger, but not only mentally, but also physically.

"But Sakura-chan why do you desire such strength ?" she asked innocently, this woman was more evil, than one would think..

I couldn´t answer though, because I didn´t know myself.

To beat HIM ?

To get HIM back ?

To fuck his little Uchiha ass ?

Maybe.

But I also wanted to show them and myself, that I could be more than.., than a helpless, little girl.

Yes.

I would do everything to reach my goal !

"Baa-chan, I want to get strong, to show others and myself, that I can do it. I don´t want to be protected ever again ! Please help me, I will do anything," I almost scream, excited and a little out of breath.

Her already grey eyes got even darker.

"Girl, do you know what you´re saying ? Are you sure, you´d do anythin´.. ?" her accent appeared, it meant that she was serious.

I gulped, realizing what I just said, but to stubborn to back away.

And so Obaa-chan told me about her secret.

Yes, I would get my strength.

I was sure.

Even if it meant, throwing my soul away…

Konoha

I walked through the familiar gates and spotted a quiet and peaceful village.

Nothing changed here, but so much changed within me.

It seemed like all those bad things never happend.

As I was busy with my thoughts a blond haired boy called out my name.

"Sakura-chan !" he screamed with all the strength he had in his voice.

Happily surprised, I turned around seeing Naruto eyeing me up and down.

"So it´s really you," he stated happily.

"Naruto, you´ve grown so much !" I said smiling.

It´s nice seeing finally someone, who doesn´t force you to go on training.

"But Sakura-chan you´ve also changed. You´ve matured so much !"

I had to blush about his last statement.

Yes, I´ve grown indeed, my flat chest was now more busty, it´s pretty annoying with a big chest, don´t know how Shishou can even fight like this.

But well, you´ll get used to it.

All in all, I´ve gotten a lot more feminine.

But as Naruto realized my embarrassment his look fixed on my curves.

Maybe my body got more feminine, but my behavior did not.

With a "small" punch I´ve gotten Naruto flying.

"Nee Naruto ? How about ramen ?" I ask him sweetly, walking slowly towards the inner city, letting Naruto lie behind me.

The next weeks were routine.

I had to help Shishou a lot, because this so known Hokage got already drunken in the early morning.

I pitied Shizune for dealing with her.

But thinking back, her welcoming was quite sweet.

But there´s still something that bothers me..

*After a couple of ramen bowls I finally could separate myself from Naruto.

I thought it would be the best to report about my arriving, and so I went to the Hokage office.

But I dind´t expect the place to be such a mess.

Shizune must have a hard time babysitting the Hokage.

But what I did expect was the oh so mighty Hokage, sitting in her chair with a sake bottle in her hand.

"Oi, Sakua ! Youa back ?" she managed to blur out happily.

"..Shishou..," I sighed out.

"Tell me ! How was the ol´ hag ? Still alive heh ?" she laughed out.

Her cheeks flushed red.

I sigh, she´s as childish as ever.

Not everything changes, I guess.

"Yeah, she´s very lively for her age. She trained me successfully."

Silence.

"Shishou, did you get any new information about him ?" I tried to mention casually.

And every drunkenness disappeared in a second from her face.

"Yes, Sakura. It´s good you came straight to me. I think, I have the perfect plan..," she grinned an evil smile.

"But first I want to see your new abilities. So what about it ? A little battle ?" a little grin plastered her beautiful face and let her eyes sparkle in an excited way.

"I´m always ready," I said in an arrogant tone, "Whom should I take on ?"

"Well, of course your Shishou !" she stated amused.

I knew, I´ve grown stronger but will I be able to take on Shishou ?

She noticed my uneasiness and spoke in a voice as sweet as sugar, "Don´t worry, I´ll be gentle.."

That meant war.

Together we went to the training field.

Old memories appeared in my mind.

We were so happy, nobody thirsted for strength.

Nobody thought about the future, we were so carefree.. and still so happy.

Thrown out of my thoughts I was attacked by Shishou.

I doged her fist easily.

She looked impressed in my direction.

I smirked.

"Shishouu, what´s wrong ? Surpasses the student the teacher already ?" I laughed, still a smirk on my face.

"Heh. We´ll see..," she whispered in a low voice.

This little play went on for a short time, then she stopped.

"Looks like you mastered your Tai-jutsu perfectly."

I nooded.

"Then what about ..THIS ! Tsūten Kyaku !"

She jumped in the air, throwing her leg up.

I knew her Jutsus, it was no big deal.

I gathered Chakra in my body, especially in my arms and protected myself, forming a X over my head, where Shishou´s leg crushed onto me.

Jumping off of me, I looked at my arms.

Some bruises, nothing severe.

"Not bad, you withstood my attack, "she smiled, proud of me, "So, show me your strength !"

I focused my Chakra on my legs and fists and rushed at her, she was surprised of my speed, which increased with every punch.

I drew her back and even hit her sometimes, leaving bruises behind.

Then I stopped, taking both of my fans out.

They were surely beautiful, I could spend hours looking at them, they were just my style, black and white background and covered with pink blossoms.

A present from Obaa-chan, specially made for me.

For the granddaughter she never had.

They were made from special metal and from the look they seemed like toys, hiding their heavy weight.

But combined with my Chakra, they were deadly sharp and could change their size.

They replaced all those shuriken, I always used.

With my fans in my hands, I throw myself again at Shishou and swing my weapons, she doges them carefully, not sure what to expect.

As on can hear a falling tree, neatly cut in a half.

"Wow..," she says looking at the big tree which was 1 metre wide.

We spent the whole day fighting until Shishou was sure she saw everything.

I sat down near the tree that I cut down.

"So Shishou,, what di you think ? Did my training increase my strength ?" I asked excited about her answer.

"Yes, it did indeed. Your Chakra.. It is not normal. Sakura, what did you do ?" she questioned me, looking death serious.

"..Obaa-chan told me about a secret. Let´s just say, she helped me a lot," remembering her I couldn´t stop myself from smiling, I missed her.

"Sakura. Tell me," her eyes glaring at me.

"I can´t Shishou.. Im´sorry," I said.

It can´t be leaked into society.

She was looking at the ground, her eyebrows were knitted.

Then she sighed, "Well if that´s the case. Alright, let´s move on to the mission"

After that my mission started.


	2. 2nd Step

Just what did I do to deserve this ?

I know I didn´t always eat my beans, but they were always gone, where to is not the important part here though.

And what now ?

Well, now I was sitting in the dark next to a fire and trying not to die from the icy cold.

Covered with a coat, I sneeze three times in a row.

I was going to catch a cold, that´s for sure.

But I had to end this mission successfully.

I had to.

For myself and for him.

Going through the conversation again and again..

*"Shishou, so what about the mission you mentioned ?" reminding her again, slurping my sake for a bit.

After that little fight, Shishou had to celebrate my arriving, as well as my improving in strength.

We were sitting at Ichiraku´s.

"Oh yeah, good ya mentioned it," she said taking another bottle on.

"We have a guess where Orouchimaru´s location is. Of course he could have already escaped, but maybe ya´ll find some hints.. It´s nothing special tough."

"..I see."

There where´s Orouchimaru there´s also…!

"And who will accompany me ?" I ask nervously.

She wouldn´t permit Naruto to go with me, I was sure about that, but who´ll be instead ?

"You´ll go alone," she stated, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

I had to stop myself from vomiting the sake, but instead I had to cough some times.

"W-what do you mean ? That´s an S-mission and I should just run into the arms of the enemy ?" I tried to keep my voice low, but from the stares of the people I guess I failed.

She grinned.

"That´s exactly what you´re going to do !" she said happily.

Now I was totally irritated.

Does she want me to die that badly ?

"Sorry Shishou, I don´t get you."

"Oi Sakura. That´s totally not you," laughing out, amused over my irritated face.*

Well long story short, I should investigate the area, but Shishou was sure that Orouchimaru wasn´t there, ´cause the information was pretty old.

Still, I should take everything that seemed suspicious.

And now I was waiting for the day to arrive, trying to sleep.

But it just wouldn´t work and then a thought flew into my mind.

What if I meet him.. ?

*His face was blank as it always were.

He didn´t change.

Yes he did grow, but only physically, not mentally.

I could already read his stupid face.

"Sasuke-kun.."

Calling out to him.

Not pleading him like I always did, no I said it with my poker face on.

"Sakura, huh.."*

…

Yeah, and then ?

Honestly, I don´t know.

Maybe he´ll kick my ass like he did in the past, but maybe it will be the other way around.

Maybe he won´t even see me as a challenge, that would be the worst.

But what would it be like, when the big Uchiha pleads for his life.. ?

*"Sorry Sakura. I never meant to leave you. Please, forgive me. I´ll do anything for you. I´ll love you forever. I´ll never betray you.. !"

Laying beneath my feet he mumbles, blood soaked.

Desperate trying to please the wild me.

I´ll grin in a mad way.

"But dear. Sasuke, honey, I love you too. You know, I always did. But a girl can´t just have one guy, so you have to go. See ya. Sa-su-ke-kyun !"

And I´ll cut him into two !*

What a nice thought, isn´t it ?

I smile, satisfied.

Maybe I´ll torture him a bit more before killing him, I think happy and chuckle lightly into the night.

Despite the anger I felt, there was still the love I wanted to disappear so badly.

What if he finally accepted me and returned to Konoha, I thought optimistically.

No, that´s way too easy.

That´s not optimistic, it´s just stupid, I realized myself.

But what if.. ?

Imagining his happy smile, I feel a nice shiver.

Sweet kisses on the neck, how his hands would touch every inch of my body.

Just how many times did I imagine this scene ?

More than hundred, still it never gets boring.

He would say my name with his seductive voice, blushing, but not turning away.

I´d want more from him, I´d want everything.

Kissing him gently and feeling his hot skin on mine.

Patiently driving him to his climax until he would scream my name out.

Then I´d allow him to take me.

After we´d finish, we´d lie there next to each other, soaked with our sweat.

He´d look at me, hugging me tightly.

His onyx eyes caring for me, and only for me.

And I´d fall asleep.

Satisfied.

Loved.

Happy.

Yes, finally happy..

But that´s only a dream, throwing my thoughts aside.

Soon the night will fade.

It´s no use trying to sleep, only more perverted scenes will appear in my mind.

So I get ready and slack the fire and head on.

Slowly, ´cause I can barely see and concentrate myself on my ears.

I didn´t walk much, but then I reached the place, that used to be the snake´s hideout.

It was destroyed, the entrance was smashed and a lot of crumbled stones were laying there.

A strong force had to do this, the stones were as big as me but even wider.

I checked the area.. No one.

Then I headed for the ruined entrance.

I totally didn´t like it, it was a big, creepy cave in which people used to live, to be tortured and to die.

Nevertheless I entered the "building", if you can call it that.

There was one long floor, one hand on the wall I could only guess where I was going, but soon my eyes were accustomed to the darkness and I could see as good as in daylight.

That one little path was really long, the walls plastered with something looking like snake like movements.

I kept on walking, hearing only the echoes of my footsteps.

Indeed creepy.

A shudder ran down my spine.

Something was not right, I felt it, this nagging feeling something will happen, if I go on.

But I didn´t want to run away again, like my old self did.

I had to face my fear, it was a promise to myself.

So I went on.

I really wish, I never did..

After some minutes of walking I could finally spot a big gate and behind big gates is always something or someone.

So I got ready, but then my breathing stopped.

It was far too silent.

I knew something was wrong, it wasn´t just my imagination.

*Thud*

Something was hit against my head, no my neck.

I knew this familiar feeling and also this hit, the arms that caught me and then that voice..

"Sakura. I warned you.."

I struggled to open my lids, but instead my voice mumbled out :  
"Sa..suke.."

"Hn.." was the last thing I could hear.

I feel cold.

So, so cold.

What is this feeling ?

So empty.

I heard mumbling, soon I heard the voices more clearly.

"So, did you find anything out of the ordinary ?"

"No nothing. Her body is constructed just like any others. I don´t get it myself. Her Chakra right now is pretty low. Before that, it was huge. I consider that the cause is not connected to the body."

"That´s unusual. Can you confirm that, Kabuto ?"

"No, but there´s no other way, Orouchimaru-sama."

"Hm. Then stich her up," he chuckled, "We don´t want her to die from blood loss."

"Yes, Orouchimaru-sama."

And footsteps drifted away.

I heard it, I heard it all, but it there was no logic in their words.

It just didn´t add up.

And I felt the pain, still far away, but making itself noticeable.

"Uuuh.."

Kabuto startled up.

Surprised about Sakura´s strong body, he grinned.

She was awake, even though I gave her an extremely strong potion of my self-made tranquilizer.

That girl was interesting, despite her recklessness.

"Good thing, you´ll stay with us for some time."

He smiled excited. Yes she would stay, he thought while he rammed an other shot violently into her body.

"GAaah..!" my voice was nothing more than a little whisper.

"Shh. Sshh.." he whispered into my ear, "Don´t worry the pain will soon disappear. ..Very soon."

Chuckling, he started to stich me up..

**Yes Yes Yes ! An other Chapter ! Am I not awesome ? :D**

**Hope you like it :3**


End file.
